


Royale Academy (Year 1)

by VioletStarr



Series: Royale Academy Secrets [1]
Category: Royale Academy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Sea Monsters, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr
Summary: Welcome to Royale Academy, the school for the many Royals of our wonderful land! This is a place where students will learn to control their wondrous powers.
Series: Royale Academy Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125944





	1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Y-you can be serious!"

The shocked outburst rang throughout the castle. 

"I am being serious, Richard."

"B-but, Queen Violet **-Yeah, that's right! I'm Queen! ;)-** Royale Academy is specifically for royals only!"

"I know...but this year I wanted to something different. Olivina, what do you think? I mean, you are the headmistress."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, my queen! Opening the school to the commoners will certainly make the school more popular!"

Richard bowed to the Queen.

"I don't mean to be rude, but opening the doors to commoners is outlandish!"

A gasp echoed throughout the great hall.

"What...did you just say!?"

"M-my Queen...I-I..."

"Seize him!"

Guards approached Richard and grabbed him. "My Queen, wait!"

They dragged him away, past a startled dark-purple haired boy.

"Mother? What was...?"

"Richard was just being rude... _again_..."

Violet sighed and smiled at her son. "So, are you packed Alexander?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Are you happy? I mean, you've wanted to go to RA since you were a little boy!"

He shrugged. "I guess so..."

"Great! I'll have someone go get your bags!"

Alexander sighed and looked out the window.

_"If it makes her happy...then..."_

"Out of the way!"

I sped throughout the streets of Starlinn, people jumping out of the way.

"Ziara!" I froze.

"M-mom! H-hey...when...did you get there?"

She raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"Sorry, Mom...I was just..."

"Using your gift to your advantage! Not many commoners are given gifts like yours, you don't have to rub it in!"

I landed in front of her, my angel wings folding perfectly on my back.

"And what did I tell you about cutting your shirts!" She inspected the holes I had made in the back of my shirt.

"I did it because I don't like have my wings inside my shirt! It's uncomfortable!"

She sighed. 

"You can't keep doing this, Ziara..."

I blew a stray strand of silvery-white hair out of my face.

"I just want to know why we can't show our talents! I mean the royals-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"But-"

"No buts! The royals are very prestigious people! We _do not_ speak against them!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..."

She stared deep into my crystal-blue eyes. "Promise me, you won't keep this up."

"Fine..."

"Thank you! Now I need your help at the shop!"

"But MoM...I dOn'T wAnT tO!"

"I don't care!"

I sighed. "Fine..."

"Ziara!"

"Hmm?" I looked up from the flowers I was arranging.

"It says here that you've been accepted into Royale Academy!"

I dropped the vase and it shattered. 

"Oh, my!"

"I-I'll clean t-that up!"

I walked over to the closet and grabbed the broom.

"I can tell you're shocked, don't worry...I'll clean this up for you."

Mom took the broom from me and started to clean up the broken vase.

"I-I'm gonna take a break...okay?"

"That's fine, sweetie!"

I stepped outside and stared out at the busy streets of Starlin, the glow of the windows lighting up the darkening night.

"T-this is a dream, right?"

I walked down the street, looking down at the ground.

"Why?"

I sighed and then ran into someone.

"I-I am so sorry!"

I stood up and held my hand out to the dark-purple haired boy, who smiled and took it.

"It's fine!" He laughed, his golden-yellow eyes twinkling. "I'm Alex, by the way!"

"Ziara."

"Nice to meet you, Ziara!" He bowed to me, like a prince would.

The loud clatter of horses startled us.

"Where could he have gone?" The knights rode past us and Alex looked down.

"They found me!"

"Who- What are you talking about?"

"I-It's nothing! I-I'll see you around, Ziara."

He smiled and ran off, disappearing into the night.

"What a strange boy...hmm..."

I headed towards the shop, wondering why Alex had run off when the knights arrived and about why he was so mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Royale Academy, pupils!"

Headmistress Olivina opened the doors and we all headed inside. 

"Ah, Alexander!"

Alexander smiled at Olivina.

"Students, this is Prince Alexander! He is our very own prince from our beautiful kingdom!"

My eyes widened as I recognized him.

"Oof!"

Two princesses bumped into me.

"Sorry!" I turned and bowed to them.

"It's alright! I'm Harper and that's Haven." The blue-haired one said, pointing to the pink-haired princess beside her.

"Is this your first time here?" Haven asked.

"Yeah...I'm actually not a royal..."

Their eyes widened. "You're the commoner student?"

"Yep, that's me...I'm Ziara."

Alexander looked over at me and his eyes widened.

I caught his eye and smiled.

_"Found you, Alex..."_

"Who's Alex?"

I looked over at Harper. "Did I say that out loud? Oops! Alex is the name Prince Alexander told me when I ran into him in town. 

"You met Prince Alexander!? But he never leaves the palace, except for events!"

"What!? But, I saw him!"

Haven looked up at Alexander.

"I heard a rumor that Alexander tried to run away last night..."

"Oh, yeah!"

The fairy bell chimed and I looked up.

Olivina clapped her hands. "There's the bell! Okay, we will be giving you the day to get settled."

She gestured and slips of paper appeared in front of us. I grabbed mine and glanced at it. 

"These are your dorm assignments! Your uniform will be sent to your room later. They will be adjusted to fit your personal styles."

I looked up, smiling and my wings rustled under my shirt.

"Ziara?"

I turned and saw Alexander standing behind me.

"Oh, hey Alex! Or should I call you Alexander?"

He laughed. "Alex is fine! I didn't know you were a princess!"

"I'm not..."

He blinked. "What?"

"I'm actually from Starlinn..."

"So, you're the commoner student that was chosen to come here. My mom told me that there was going to be a commoner this year."

Harper looked at the two of us and raised her eyebrows. 

"Harper!"

I blushed and Harper laughed. 

"Prince Alexander!"

A black-haired princess in a bright pink dress rushed over to Alexander. She threw her arms around him and he rolled his eyes.

"Hi Vanessa..." 

She glared at me. "And who might you be?" She looked me up and down, wrinkling her nose and my overalls and boots.

"Vanessa...this is Ziara. Ziara meet Vanessa, my fiance..." He sighed. 

"Hi?" 

She glared at me. "Don't talk to me, _commoner_!"

A loud gasp rang throughout the hall and everyone looked over at me. 

"Fine...I wasn't planning on talking to you anyway, Pinky."

"How _dare_ you!"

"What? What's up, Pinky? Don't like your nickname? What would you like me to call you, _Princess_?"

"Ziara Edwards!"

I turned and saw Headmistress Olivina staring down at me, a shocked look on her face.

"My office, _now_!"

I glare at Vanessa, who has a smug look on her face and walk toward Olivina.

"Now...I know that you are new to the ways of royalty but can you not pick fights with the other students, Ms. Edwards?"

I leaned back in my seat. 

"She started it!"

"I doubt that...Vanessa is a very prestigious student!"

"Excuse me? Headmistress Olivina?"

We turned to look at Alexander, who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Your Highness! Do come in!"

He stepped in and sat next to me. 

"Actually, Ziara is correct."

"Excuse me?" Olivina looked shocked. 

"Vanessa did in fact start it. She called Ziara a commoner."

"So?"

"She did it as an insult. Despite what Vanessa tells you, she is in fact extremely rude."

"W-well, then I guess you are off the hook, Ms. Edwards. I will have to have a chat with Vanessa."

I looked over at Alexander and smiled.

"You are free to go. Alexander?"

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Please show Ms. Edwards to her dorm."

"Yes, ma'am!"

He offered me his hand and I took it. We walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Sorry about Vanessa!"

"It's alright, Alex."

We approached an oak door with a gold plate on the door with my name on it. 

"This is your dorm."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime!" He walked off, smiling at the other students as he passed.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, taking in the large princess-like bedroom.

_"Wow...that's a lot of pink..."_

I shook my head and saw that my bags were already on the bed.

_"This is going to be a long year..."_

A knock on the door startled me. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hello?"

I looked down and spotted the white box with the RA crest on it.

_"Ah...my uniform...great..."_

I picked the box up and carried it into my room. 

Inside was a regal-looking navy sweater and a white collared shirt, as well as a black skirt and tie, navy socks and black shoes. 

I reached in and picked up the shirt. On the back were little slits for my wings.

"Nice..."

I stepped into the bathroom and put the uniform on, my wings sliding comfortably into the slits.

_"Maybe this school isn't all bad after all."_

I smiled and headed out the door and down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Background:
> 
> Harper & Haven- Princesses, Twins; Ability- Future Sight; Share a Telepathic Link.
> 
> Vanessa; Princess; Ability- None


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hallway towards Harper and Haven.

"Hey guys!"

They smiled at me. Haven's eyes widened.

"Brat alert..." She looked down.

"Oh look! It's the commoner!"

I rolled my eyes at Vanessa.

"What're you going to do? Infect me with Commoniris?"

She laughed and my wings rustled, angrily.

"I'll have you know, _Pinky_ , that you don't want to mess with me!"

"Really?" She laughed and I smirked.

"Watch your back...Ms. No Gift..."

Her eyes widened and the room went silent.

"I-I..." She glared at me and stormed off.

Everyone cheered.

Harper smiled at me. "You just shut up _Vanessa_! You're a hero!"

Alexander walked into the room, glancing at the cheering students.

"What's going on?"

"Ziara just shut Vanessa up!"

"Wow! I don't think anyone's been able to do that! Good job!"

I blushed slightly. "I-it's nothing really!"

"Okay class, welcome to Magicology!"

Olivina clapped her hands and glass bottles appeared in front of us.

"You will be using your powers to move the bottle...well, except Vanessa. Alexander, would you care to demonstrate?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He closed his eyes and formed a air ball around the bottle. He lifted it up and then placed it back on his desk.

"Excellent work, Alexander!"

Alexander bowed to us and sat down.

"Ms. Edwards? How about you go?"

I blinked. "O-okay..."

I stood up and closed my eyes. A faint blue glow appeared around it and the bottle lifted up slightly.

"C'mon..."

I concentrated harder and my wings opened behind me. Everyone gasped as the bottle flew up into the air and landed perfectly on Headmistress Olivina's desk.

"Excellent, Ms. Edwards! That was perfect!"

I opened my eyes and smiled at her. I closed my wings and sat down. 

"Ziara..." I turned and saw Alexander smiling down at me.

"What?" 

"I didn't know you had wings."

"Oh...right! That's my ability...I was born with wings."

"Prince Alexander! Ms. Edwards!"

We looked up and saw Headmistress Olivina staring at us with an un-amused look on her face.

"Now is not the time for talking!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" I glanced back and caught Alexander's eye. He laughed and I blushed slightly.

"Guys! Over here!"

Harper and Haven came over to my table and sat across from me, their lunch trays piled up with food.

"Alex!" I waved at Alexander who smiled and started to come over to where we were sitting.

"Alexander! Come sit with me!"

Vanessa grabbed his arm and dragged him over to her table.

His eyes begged me to help him, but Vanessa glared at me.

"Poor Alexander...I feel so bad for him!"

I looked down at my food.

_"Alex..."_

I sighed and pushed my tray away. Harper and Haven glanced at each other.

"It's okay." Harper put her hand on my arm.

I looked up at her. "Really..."

"Yeah...I bet Alexander would rather come eat with us...but..."

Haven looked over at them. Alexander was looking down at his feet, while Vanessa was telling her friends about something, clutching Alexander's arm tightly.

"I'm gonna do something!"

They looked up at me, shocked. "What!?"

"Yeah...he doesn't want to sit with her! So he shouldn't have to sit with her!"

I stood up and walked over to the table. 

"What are you doing here, _commoner_?"

I smiled at Alexander. "Hey Alex! Me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to sit with us!" 

His eyes brightened and he smiled.

"I'd love too!" He started to get up, but Vanessa pulled him back down.

"I'm really sorry, but he's already sitting with me!" 

He looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Van...but I'd rather sit with Ziara and her friends..."

"B-but Alexander!"

He grabbed his stuff and smiled at me.

"C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and we ran over to our table. 

"Hey guys!"

Harper and Haven smiled at him. "Hi Alexander."

"Call me Alex!"

They looked at each other. "Uhh...sure, Alex!"

Vanessa glared at me from across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Potion Basics! I will be separating you into groups of two for this little introduction project!"

I smiled at Ms. Trixie.

"How about...hmmm...Harper and Haven."

They smiled at each other.

"Umm...Lea and Vanessa. And...let's do Prince Alexander and Ziara!"

Vanessa raised her hand.

"Yes, Vanessa?"

"Can I be partners with Alexander?"

"I'm sorry, Vanessa. But no, you will work with the partner I gave you."

I smiled at Alexander. 

"Hmm...I think we need a pinch of dragon claw..."

Alexander glanced at the book and I grabbed the crystal vial of dragon claw.

"Next we need...crushed unicorn horn."

I tipped the powder into the cauldron.

"Oh, great..."

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "We need a feather from an Angel...I don't even know where to find an Angel!"

I opened my wings. "Will these help?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"It's fine, Alex!"

He carefully plucked one of my feathers and placed it in the cauldron, the liquid inside turning a beautiful crystal that seemed like it was made of a rainbow.

"Alexander, Ziara? Are you ready?"

We smiled, carefully gathered a crystal vial of our potion and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Ready?" I nodded to him.

He opened the vial and hundreds of rainbow butterflies flew out. I opened my wings and flew up into the air, the butterflies swirling around me.

I spun and the butterflies scattered, flying above my classmates before turning into rainbow dust.

The dust fell down on everyone, and they all looked up, dazzled by the performance.

"That was excellent, you two! You should show that to the head teachers!"

We looked at each other, delight in our eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Trixie!" Alexander bowed to her and we headed back to our seats. 

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Ziara?"

"Come in!"

Alexander poked his head in. "Hey." 

I smiled and sat up.

"Hey Alex!"

He came over and sat next to me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking..." 

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"How amazing today went!"

He smiled. "It did go amazing!"

"I'm kinda sad that it's over!"

He laughed and I smiled. "I know right!"

I glanced out the window and at the darkening sky.

_"Today was the best day of my life...I can't wait for tomorrow!"_

I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Alexander's POV, so if you get confused on why it's different. This is why!
> 
> This chapter also has singing in it from Ziara. The Song is called "Would You Stay" (Mindme ft. Le June). You can look it up if you want to hear it!

I stared out at the kingdom.

"It's so beautiful..."

I smiled and the wind ruffled my dark-purple hair.

"Alex?"

I turned and saw Ziara standing behind me. "Oh, hey Ziara!"

She smiled at me and sat next to me.

"Whatcha doing?" 

She laughed. "I was gonna sing..." 

"Can I hear you?"

She blushed. "I-I...w-well...I don't really sing in front of people..."

"Oh..." I looked out at the sunset.

"I-I mean...I can if you want me to!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**" _Would you stay 'til the morning light?_**

**_Oh, would you follow me or would you let it be If I leave tonight?_ **

**_We could do this right_ **

**_We'll find the remedy, oh, would you stay with me_ **

**_Now 'til the morning light?"_ **

My eyes widened at her amazing voice. 

**_"Before you turn away, I just want you to know_ **

**_That I didn't throw your stuff away_ **

**_Before you make up your mind that I'm nowhere to find_ **

**_I'm standing right here._ **

**_I know that I told you we're over_ **

**_I swear that I'm sober_ **

**_Just listen, I miss you_ **

**_And I know that I said all these things, but_ **

**_Now when you're with her_ **

**_I can see that, that you miss me."_ **

I blushed slightly at the last part.

**_"Would you stay 'til the morning light?_**

**_Oh, would you follow me or would you let it be If I leave tonight?_**

**_We could do this right_**

**_We'll find the remedy, oh, would you stay with me_**

**_Now 'til the morning light?_**

**_'Til the morning light_ **

**_'Til the morning light_ **

**_'Til the morning light, yeah_**

**_'Til the morning light_**

**_'Til the morning light_**

**_'Til the morning light, yeah."_**

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_**"Maybe I'm just too weak, maybe I'm just afraid of being alone**_

_**Well, I don't care, 'cause right now I feel the love**_

_**That we said we would burn**_

_**Oh, I know that you feel it, too**_

_**I know that I told you we're over**_

_**I swear that I'm sober**_

_**Just listen, I miss you (oh, I miss you)**_

_**And I know that I said all these things, but**_

_**Now when you're with her (when you're with her)**_

_**I can see that, that you miss me** _

_**Would you stay 'til the morning light?** _

_**Oh, would you follow me or would you let it be If I leave tonight?** _

_**We could do this right** _

_**We'll find the remedy, oh, would you stay with me** _

_**Now 'til the morning light?** _

_**Would you stay 'til the morning light?**_

_**Oh, would you follow me or would you let it be**_

_**If I leave tonight?**_

_**We could do this right**_

_**We'll find the remedy, oh, would you stay with me**_

_**Now 'til the morning light? ('Til the morning light)**_

_**Would you stay 'til the morning light?**_

_**Oh, would you follow me or would you let it be**_

_**If I leave tonight?**_

_**We could do this right**_

_**We'll find the remedy, oh, would you stay with me**_

_**Now 'til the morning light? ('Til the morning light)**_

_**'Til the morning light**_

_**'Til the morning light**_

_**'Til the morning light, yeah**_

_**'Til the morning light**_

_**'Til the morning light**_

_**'Til the morning light, yeah**_

_**I know that I told you we're over** _

_**I swear that I'm sober**_

_**Just listen, I miss you**_

_**And I know that I said all these things, but**_

_**Now when you're with her**_

_**I can see that, that you miss me."**_

I clapped and she blushed. 

"That was...amazing!"

"Thanks..." She smiled.

I offered my hand to her. "We should probably head back now..."

She glanced at the darkening sky. 

"Yeah..."

She took my hand and we headed inside.

I looked down.

"What's wrong Alex?"

I smiled. "You have the voice of an Angel...you should try out for the Serenity Singing competition!"

She blushed. "I-I could never! Besides I'm not even that good!"

"Really? You're amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course!"

She ran off, a happy look on her face.

_"She's adorable...wait, what!?"_

I blushed, but I shook my head. 

_"I-I can't..."_ I sighed and walked.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Maybe I should try out for SSC..."_

I sighed.

"Ow!" I ran into a blonde princess.

"I am so sorry! What is with me and running into people!?"

The girl smiled. "It's alright."

She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. 

"I'm Princess Blair of the Northern Etheria! And you are?" She asked, curtsying to me. 

"I'm Ziara...umm...florist of Starlinn?"

"You're not a royal?"

"No, I'm not..."

"So your a lady then!"

"I guess so? Then I'm Lady Ziara of Starlinn."

"Nice to meet you, Ziara!"

"Blair!" A ginger-haired girl came running down the hall. 

"Faith! This is Lady Ziara! Ziara, this is my bff, Princess Faith of Twilia!"

"Nice to meet you, Princess Faith!"

I was talking with Faith and Blair when Harper and Haven came up to me.

"Ziara! Where have you been!?" Harper grabbed my shoulders and shook me. 

"In my classes? Why?"

"We couldn't find you! And who are they?"

"Harper, Haven meet Princesses Blair of Northern Etheria, and Faith of Twilia. Blair, Faith meet Princesses Harper and Haven of...umm..."

"Crystilia!"

"Right, Crystilia!"

Blair and Faith curtsied to Harper and Haven. "It's nice to meet the friends of Lady Ziara!"

Harper looked at me. _"Lady Ziara?"_ She mouthed. 

I nodded and she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

I hummed my song while I was watching Blair demonstrate how to properly walk without slouching.

"Lady Ziara?"

I looked at Ms. Vivica.

"How about you share your song with the class?"

"I-I...umm...I really don't want to..."

"Well, if it's important enough to hum in class then it's important enough to share with the class!"

I looked at the floor. 

"I-I guess I can sing the beginning of it..."

"Excellent...and how about I bring in the head teachers!"

I tensed up and looked at Alexander.

Ms. Vivica walked out and came back with the head teachers and the Queen.

"Why did you bring us here, Vivica?"

"Your Majesty...Ziara, here was humming during my class instead of pay attention, so she is gonna sing for all of us!"

Queen Violet raised an eyebrow.

"I mean if she wants to..."

She looked at me and I shook my head.

"She doesn't seem to want to."

"She has to!"

I nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"I-I can't do this!" I pushed past the others and ran out.

"Ziara!" Alexander ran after me, but was caught by Ms. Vivica.

"No, Alexander!"

He pulled his arm out of her grip and ran after me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Character Background:
> 
> Alexander Starr- Prince, Son of Queen Violet Starr (;D); Ability- Control over the Elements; Force Field Generation
> 
> Ziara Edwards- Commoner; Ability- Angel Wings/Flight; Enhanced Speed, Strength & Agility


End file.
